Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an insulated chip, packages, and methods of manufacturing packages.
Description of the Related Art
Packages may be denoted as encapsulated electronic chips with electrical connects extending out of the encapsulant and being mounted to an electronic periphery, for instance on a chip carrier such as a printed circuit board.
In particular electronic power packages, for instance half bridge circuits or current sensors, may comprise semiconductor chips which need to be mounted in an electrically insulated manner (in particular with regard to neighbored traces, other chips or other electric potentials in the environment). Conventionally, semiconductor chips are mounted on a mounting base via non-conductive glue body to provide an insulation of at least one metal pad on the semiconductor chip. Also a bulk encapsulant (for instance a mold or a laminate of a dielectric plastic material) may contribute to the electric insulation.
However, it is difficult to precisely adjust properties of such electrically insulating adhesive body (in particular in terms of dimensions, process stability, etc.). Additionally, many conventionally used adhesive materials have insufficient electrically insulating properties, in particular when a high disruptive strength is required. Consequently, conventional packages may suffer from the problem that undesired creep currents can flow, under undesired circumstances such as delamination, between an encapsulated electronic chip and another electrically conductive structure (such as another electronic chip, a trace, a via, etc.) of the package, which may deteriorate reliability of the package.